A prior development in this field is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,043 which describes an anticrossing device for a ski which comprises a base plate having a bent barrier member which is pivotally mounted in the base plate and is swingable into an upright position to prevent overcrossing of one ski by the other in one direction while permitting a crossed ski to be displaced back into a proper position by deflection of the barrier member.
The bow-shaped barrier member is spring-biased on this base plate into its upright position but is deflectable against the force of the spring to permit uncrossing of the skis.
The barrier member, in its opposite state, lies parallel to a longitudinal edge of the ski, usually the inner longitudinal edge, and detent means is provided to allow, by axial displacement of the barrier member along its pivot axis, the barrier member to be swung downwardly into an inoperative position in which it is retained.
While this device has been found to be effective for most purposes, it must be mounted at a fixed location on each ski of a pair so that the device is not suitable for all types of skis or for interchangeable mounting upon right and left skis as required.